Fina's scheme
by ImonZ
Summary: Why is Fina acting so strange? What’s she planning? And why won’t she let Vyse and Aika know?
1. Chapter 1

**6:10Am**

The sun started its climb across the horizon. Its rays spread out and clasped whole continents in its warmth. Crescent Isle was one of these places. And Fina was one of the people who got the sun in her eye, interrupting her sweet sleep. All she wanted to do was to curl up and go back to sleep. Dawn had just passed, but Fina had a duty of her own for which she needed to start as early as possible.

Fina always held close attention to the calendar, so she knew that soon would be the day she had waited for; it was time to put her plan in motion. The silvite had liked the idea at first, but then she thought it may seem drastic. It could even be misinterpreted. Most important of all: she would have to keep both Vyse and Aika in the dark.

But there were times when the end justified the means. Not in many cases, but surely this one. If Fina wanted to do this, she had to do it now.

And she would.

xXx

**6:20Am**

Vyse lay in his soft bed. The room was dark. Vyse himself was half-awake, and thus half-asleep. He hadn't yet decided to stay awake or go back to sleep. His soft pillow seemed to have a irresistible grasp around his head. His thoughts could best be described as a yarn-cotton. For all he knew, maybe he was dreaming. And maybe it was a succubus that stood next to his bed. He didn't see much of its features, but it gave a delicate and smooth impression. It reached out and softly grabbed his hand.

"Who is it," Vyse managed to say.

"Go back to sleep," it answered with a soothing voice.

Vyse liked its voice. That was a command he would gladly obey. He closed his eyes and relaxed. Dimly, he felt a soft hand around his middle-finger. His mind told him to make short work of his intruder, but his body was content with lying down.

By the way, it was only a dream.

In a few short moments, he was in deep sleep.

xXx

**6:25Am**

A few rooms away, a redheaded Blue Rogue was enjoying her sleep. Her name was Aika, and she slept very lightly. But early as it was, she did vaguely felt something probing her fingers. Aika immediately opened up her eyes and saw Fina standing next to her. That itself was nothing weird. What was weird, however, was the fact that the silvite held Aika's hand. Fina's eyes were focused at the hand in question so, by reflexes, Aika shouted a loud:

"BOO!!"

Fina immediately leapt backward with a most scared face. Aika couldn't have wished for a better effect.

"Oh," she gasped. "Oh you sure scared me."

"That was like the whole point," Aika grinned, and then she yawned. "What are you doing here, by the way?"

"I was… just going to wake you up."

Aika turned her covering aside and stood up on wobbly and partly numbed legs. She took a quick look out of the window. Normally, Crescent Isle was a hubbub of activity. Now, however, it was all still and all quiet. The sun had hardly risen.

"It might just be me" she said "but it seems like it's quite early?"

"Well… maybe I awoke too early myself," Fina said. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"No problem," Aika smiled. "You know what they say; 'Early koketa catches the worm'."

Fina looked a bit wondering. With her eyes squinted, she said:

"… I suppose this is what you call a… 'figure-speech' right?"

"Yippie-yay! You're learning."

"Be that so it may. They're getting weirder all the time."

"Actually, Fina, figure-speeches don't exist. It's just a plot set up to deceive you."

"I beg your pardon, but what does 'plot' mean?"

They laughed. The days when Fina had to ask about all sorts of everyday things were since long passed. But she had the stride to joke about it occasionally. They all did. Just hope she didn't have to ask what "running gag" meant.

xXx

**12:30Pm**

Later that day; Vyse sat in the tavern together with Aika. They discussed the next outing with the _Delphinus_. Since they had raided a Black Pirate ship as early as yesterday, they sure had time to plan. But it would be good to start early. Especially since all Aika wanted to do was to travel to Ixa'taka only to get a huge supply of fruit. As per usual, Vyse found it crazy and he wasn't afraid of saying it out loud. That didn't stop Aika, however, as she currently was hungry, all the talk of fruit made her even more persuasive. She had of course her special way of getting her will through. But sadly, she would need Fina's help to tickle Vyse into submitting.

As if her wish had come true, the door opened and Fina's head popped in (while still remaining between her shoulders).

"Good news," Fina said, shining like the sun. "We just finished counting the gold. Guess how much it was?"

"Do I dare guess?" Vyse asked.

"She said 'guess' you bucko," said Aika. "What do you think you're supposed to do?"

"The gold alone was" Fina said, making a dramatic pause. "almost eighty… thousand!"

As soon as the words had left Fina's mouth, Aika flung up her chair and rushed to her silvite friend.

"Eighty-greaty-thousand?!" she exclaimed, grabbed Fina's hands and started her little victory-dance. "Terrific!! Splendid!! Fanta… but Fina what's happened with your clothes?"

Fina stepped forward into the tavern itself. She was dressed in her usual Blue Rogue outfit, but on her skirt, in the area of her right hip, there was a huge black spot of something.

"There was just an accident in the docks," she said. "Someone spilled some wax. I and some others got caught up in it. I believe it will be possible to wash it away. But…" Fina suddenly pulled her lips into a sharp grin, showing some of her pearl white teeth. "someone is going to pay for this."

Vyse and Aika's faces were at that moment the definition of surprise and astonishment. But it didn't take long before they got dressed in a great smile each, and clapped their hands. It sure felt great to hear Fina _almost _talk like a real pirate.

"Don't worry, Fina," Vyse said, still laughing. "With all that money, and with that attitude, we can just buy you a whole new set."

"Really?"

"Vyse!" Aika said. "That's not very smart thing to…"

"Then it seems to me" Fina said "that I should make a mess of myself more often, I conclude."

"See, Vyse? I _told ya _she was gonna figure it out!"

"You did not!" Vyse shot back.

"I was about to!"

"Why do you think that'll help now?"

"Bleah to you!"

If Vyse had been in possession of a pair of tongs, this would be a great opportunity to grab hold of Aika's tongue and hold it in firm place. Maybe that would keep her quiet… for a few minutes… perhaps seconds… or only instants.

"Really," said Vyse. "Just for once I try to be Prince Charming, and look what I get."

"Yeah, and you screws up… our finances," Aika giggled. "But maybe I'll try this myself. I'd like a new boomerang. Pleeeeease?"

"Moons, give me strength" Vyse sighed. "for I can see red digits coming up." Trying to be nice to the ladies sure had its _dis_advantages.

"But anyway," Fina said, smiling at Vyse's fake-devastating face. "I'll go and change." She blinked. "See you later."

"Catch ya!" Aika replied.

With that said, Fina dashed away to her quarters.

"Not bad at all," said Vyse. "With all that money, we could practically build our own 'City out of Gold', and it won't be a fake."

"Spare me from that one, thank _you_," Aika said and sat down. "I got bad vibes from that place."

"Don't worry. We won't have any ghosts if that's what troubles your little mind. By the way, that ghost was not for real."

"That's my point. Fake ghosts only hang out in fake places."

"But that was the right place."

"_Right place_? Did you see any gold then maybe!?"

"No, but…"

"There you have it."

They laughed.

"I dunno," Vyse grinned. "You don't need an ancient city to lure out ghosts."

"What do you mean?"

Vyse hadn't really thought about telling this, but since he had started; he might as well continue.

"Nothing really. But this night; I had a dream about a succubus."

"Succubus? Look, if this is gonna involve any of your naughty fantasies; you may leave me out of it."

"It wasn't like that!" Vyse shot back. "She just held my hand. Oh, and she looked like Fina."

"I told ya; 'no fantasies'. By the way, she was awakening me then…" Aika suddenly stopped, and she looked stunned. Before Vyse got to ask anything; she said: "Stretch out your hand."

Vyse did so. Aika clasped his hand and let her fingers probe his middle-finger.

"Does this feel familiar?" Aika asked.

Vyse jolted as if being hit by the revelation.

"Blow me down!" he exclaimed. "Exactly the same thing! How did you know that?"

"'Cause Fina did the same thing to me, only that I was awake. What matters is that you seem to have experienced a visit from a lady."

"We both have, thanks a lot." Vyse stood up. "I really don't know what this means, but I'll go and have a talk with her about it."

They both walked out of the tavern, and set the course on the living quarters. Up the stairs and then they stood face-to-face with Fina's door. Aika knocked, but no one answered.

"Maybe she's at the docks already?" Vyse said.

"Nope," Aika said. "We girls let ourselves take our time when we dress. That's why we always look as great as we do." She knocked again. "Fina! Are you in!?"

Still no answer. Aika opened the door. Except for Fina's furniture and so, the room was empty.

"How come I'm not surprised," Vyse said and started to leave. "I told you she would be in the dock."

Aika quickly grabbed his shoulder.

"Hang on a sec," she said and walked up to her desk.

She returned with a small note. They could clearly recognize Fina's handwriting. A left letter seldom meant good news.

_Dear Vyse and Aika  
I'm sorry that it comes on such short notice, but I have to go away for a while. I'll travel with Domingo, so don't worry, I'll be alright. We'll be back tomorrow.  
Love:  
Fina  
Ps: In the event we don't arrive in time, we're south of the mid-ocean._

That was all. And it sure left Vyse and Aika confused.

"This day is just getting weirder," Vyse said. "What are they up to?"

"Dunno," Aika answered casually. "If it had been a discovery or somethin' she should've told us. Or perhaps…" She started to grin in a most mischievous way.

"What?"

"Or perhaps they want a little time on their own," Aika said with a sly smile.

What the heck was that!? Did Aika imply that Fina and Domingo went steady? Not that Vyse had any grudge against Domingo, nor was he jealous, or something like that. Fina was free to be together with whoever she wanted. If she was happy, he was. But it just seemed too weird to be true.

"Really," Vyse sighed. "Just what is going on in your little head anyway? _That _if anything she would've told us!"

"I'm just speculating!"

"Yeah, you're quite good at that. Flaming hair anyone?"

"Well, I didn't see _you _come up with anything!"

At that moment, a huge rumble was heard outside. Vyse and Aika dashed to the window just in time to see Fina's shuttle leave the island, going southwest. It was all too easy to distinguish Fina standing at the helm, and Domingo just next to her.

"So, what were you just saying?" Aika asked.

Vyse felt totally stuck for an answer.

Just maybe… Aika was… _right_.


	2. Day 2

**12:30PM**

One day after; Fina's shuttle returned. At the sight of her ship, Vyse and Aika hurried to the docks. They arrived just in time to see their silvite friend emerge from the little ship together with Domingo. Fina held a large cloth bag. Both looked happy (Fina and Domingo that is. Not the cloth bag.).

"Thanks again for your help, Domingo," Fina said. "This will suit my needs perfectly."

Domingo smiled back.

"Anytime. It's always a pleasure to help out someone as beautiful as yourself."

Fina smiled at the compliment, but did not look embarrassed. Domingo was still the same skirt chaser. For a fact: Fina and Aika had been one of the reasons he joined up with Vyse.

Now the silvite and the lookout had noticed Vyse and Aika.

"Hi you two," said Vyse. "Did you have a good trip?"

Fina nodded.

"Oh yes. It was very… fulfilling."

"It was indeed. But anyway" Domingo said, trying to steal away "Glad I could help you out. I'm outta…"

"Not so fast," Aika said and grabbed him by his shoulder. "What have you two been doing?"

For a very short moment, Fina looked a bit cautious. Domingo didn't seem much happier either. They exchanged a quick glance.

"Well" he started "I've given my word I'll not reveal anything. But…" He suddenly looked astute. "Everything has its price."

"And that is?"

Fina began to take a step towards Domingo. It seemed almost as she was trying to stop him from speaking. She was obviously quite nervous, Vyse noticed.

"The price?" Domingo said. "One nice little date, maybe? Just you and me."

The blonde silvite relaxed visibly. The redhead squinted. Her facial expression made it clear she was thinking very hard.

"You're right," she said. "My right foot has always wanted to meet your kneecaps."

"… maybe some other time then," he said and started to walk away.

"Hey!" Aika called after him. "At least tell us what you were doing!"

"Sorry!" he said across his shoulder. "I've given Fina my word. If you want to find out, ask her."

The lookout blinked with his right eye. Aika turned and saw Fina waving at him. The silvite looked relieved.

"Okay," Vyse said, going down to business. "Where have you been and what have you been up to?"

Again, Fina seemed anxious. She squeezed her bag tightly, as if it gave her protection, or that she needed to protect it. Her gaze was slightly turned down.

"Uhm… I'm sorry to say this but…"

"But what?" Vyse and Aika said simultaneously.

"I can't tell you."

That was an answer neither of them had expected. Vyse, Aika and Fina were very close-knit to each other. They shared everything, whether it was laughter or tears, happiness or sorrow, the last cookie, or a bottle with loqua. They trusted each other with their lives; they'd do anything for each other. And now Fina had decided to keep them, her best friends, away?

Aika suddenly brightened up.

"Aha! I knew it all along!" She lowered her voice to a more confident tone. "It was for that special someone, wasn't it? You've met someone, have you?"

"Aika!" Vyse interrupted. "Don't start to imagine things now!"

"Shaddup!"

Fina herself looked away, but then a sweet little smile started to emerge across her lips, her eyes sparkled; just the way they did when she thought of something she liked.

"That's true," she said mildly. "Although, it's for more than _one _special-someone."

Now _that _was astonishing.

"More than one!?" Vyse exclaimed.

"Why, yes," Fina answered casually.

"Well, blow me down," Aika said, her eyes as big as saucers. "Are… Fina, are you a bigamist?"

Fina looked a little bit perplexed. Just like that time when she for the first time had heard about the strange term that was 'buy'.

"Uhm… no, Aika. I'm not a 'bigger mist'. That's a weather-phenomenon."

"No, you're misunderstanding!" Aika groaned. Vyse was just grinning. "What I mean is…bigamy is when… argh, never mind."

"Anyway," Vyse said. "As long as you're not in trouble…"

Their silvite friend suddenly got a new look in her eyes. Not really stern but very resolute.

"If I was, I wouldn't doubt telling you," she said. "I have no problems. Only a secret." She blinked when she said the last thing.

"And that is?" Aika asked.

"Give it a rest, Aika," Vyse said. "It wouldn't be much of a secret if she told us, huh?"

"That's true," Fina said. "I'm sorry I have to keep you out of this, I really am, but I want it to be a surprise for them. I won't take any chances."

Not taking any chances!? OK, so of course they would go out and spread something Fina wanted to keep secret! Aika felt a bit snubbed. It was not as she was offended by Fina or anything; it was because of what she had said. Didn't she trust them anymore?

xXx

**1:45PM**

The day passed on. Vyse nor Aika managed to get anything out of Fina regarding her trip. But Fina had after all held her secrets from captain Dyne, empress Teodora and even Galcian himself. They didn't see much of her either. She kept herself busy with the harbour-works. They did, however, manage to get some time together in the tavern for a quite late lunch. Fina made some delicious koketa-omelette. With the onions, mushroom and cheese she added, it tasted like that heaven no airship could reach. And the roasted sausages weren't that bad either. Any and all questions Vyse had about the trip, or the early visit, were swallowed as quick as the food.

"Did you like it?" Fina asked when they were finished,

"As much as Nasr is hot," Aika said and dried her mouth with a napkin. "You're really great with food, you know. It's always so tasty."

"Especially for someone who once didn't even know what money was," Vyse agreed.

"What?" Aika said. "So now you think they didn't have food at the silver shrine?"

"Well, that would be your worst nightmare, huh?"

"You have a point there," Fina said. "Everybody has to eat, even silvites. But at the silver shrine, the only thing we ate was nutrient-pills."

"What's that?" Aika asked.

Fina smiled a bit, almost starting to laugh. She often found it funny when someone had to ask _her _of definitions.

"Nutrient-pills are… were simply small pills we had for food. They supplied you with all vitamins and, of course, nutrient you need for several hours. Although, it doesn't compensate for liquid so you need that as well."

"So you ate pills for food?" Aika said, greatly astonished. "Isn't that… I mean, don't you have to gobble quite a lot to feel stuffed? And eating that many pills… did it ever happen that someone got high?"

"No," Fina giggled. "No one ever got tall from these pills. There were no growth hormones included."

"What Aika means with 'high'" Vyse said explaining "is when you, how shall I say this, feel all strange and start to see pink airships in the skies. You know, stuff like that."

"I see," Fina said, realizing. "Then I know I've been that several times… but then I saw it was just the _Primrose_."

"Oh, Fina you nutty."

They broke out in laughter. Vyse thought that sure, a pirate-life was great and all, but Fina and Aika was definitely a wonderful topper. Being together with them was all nutrient _he _ever needed.

"But anyway," Fina said after the laugh-dust had settled. "The pills were totally without taste. But I wasn't really aware of that until I came down to Arcadia."

"So dull," Aika said. "I mean, it must be so boring to not have any sense of taste."

"True," Fina nodded. "So that's why I like it so much. Cooking, I mean."

"That's good," Aika said. "Like, it'll be less house-keeping for me."

"Aika!!" Vyse said. "Stop teasing her!"

"Why?" Aika giggled. "No one is safe when I'm around."

"Or when you're around the stove," Vyse shot back.

"Why you… I've never seen YOU being a master-chef either!"

"Says the girl who thinks 'well-done' is the same as 'crisp'."

"Look, say one more thing and I'll put you in the oven!"

"Yeah that's right, woman. Back to the stove where you belong!"

"Wha… now _that's it_! You watch it, 'cause it's hunting seasons for chauvinistic pigs! It always is but definitely now!"

Vyse was about to fire away in the verbal swashbuckling when he was interrupted by Fina's laughter. She was often easily-amused, now she sat almost bent over by laughter. Not that Vyse minded it. He liked the sound of Fina's laughter. It was so sweet and fresh. And most of all, the fact she was laughing meant she was happy. If she was, he was.

"Look, Vyse," Aika said. "Now you've made her cry."

"Nope," Vyse said. "It's you scaring all the normal people."

"Who the heck wants to be normal anyway!?"

Those words did little to stifle Fina's laughter. But soon she managed to catch her breath. Her lips still twitched a bit, almost like an aftershock.

"I'm sorry," she managed to say. Actually not sounding very sorry. "I didn't mean to laugh at you, but that just sounded so…"

"Strange, weird, crazy?" Aika asked, smiling to her. "No sweat, 'cause that's what we are. You included."

"That's why we fit so well together," Vyse said.

That was a statement everybody could agree on. Crazy in general, fitting together in particular.

"Anyway," Fina said. "Sorry to cut it, but I have to go back to work. See you later."

"What do you mean by that?" Aika said, puzzled.

Fina looked confused.

"What?"

"Of course we _see _you. Do you turn invisible sometimes?"

"… Not that I know of."

"Then we'll _catch_ later. Toodle-oo!"

Fina went out from the tavern; Vyse and Aika remained sitting. Resting on the food was important, at least Aika thought so. Although, it was a bit hard to place the words _Aika _and _rest _in the same sentence without using a well placed _not_.

"Right now" Aika said, "I feel like shaking up some hot stuff. You know what that means?"

"Do I dare guess?"

Aika flung up from her chair.

"Washing up the dishes!"

"So that's why she left so quickly," Vyse said. "Even before… darn! I forgot to ask her _again_."

"No sweat, there is a such thing as a second chance," Aika said and wrapped a green apron around Vyse. "I don't think she's going globetrotting for a while, and I need your help with these."

"You don't think so?" Vyse said sceptically and started to tie his new piece of clothing. "But as long as she's keeping herself at least under the red moon; I should be grateful."

xXx

**2PM**

Washing dishes had never been Vyse's favourite doing, but Aika always took it with stride. It was just one bad thing associated with something else which was great: eating. You couldn't escape it more than wobbling decks during storm, hangover after loqua, cleaning after a great party, or quarrelling with your mother-in-law.

After it was done, Vyse headed off to search for Fina. Even if Crescent Isle was big, no one could remain hidden for long. He might not get an explanation about the trip, but at least she could tell him what she had done in his room.

Vyse entered the tunnel that lead into the harbour. As always, he felt as if he had entered a whole new world. Outside the sun was shining, inside it was always a bit shady. Out in the open the air was clear and crispy, in here the smell of wax, gunpowder and sweat always filled his nostrils. He took the last steps out and soon stood with his wrists resting on the cat-walk's armrest, and gazed out.

Brabham and Hans were there as usual, busy with the _Delphinus. _Khazim and his men were fixing and donning with the cannons. Marco, Robinson and some others had decided to swab up the deck.

No Fina was in sight. Perhaps she had gone into the harbour kitchen to make some tea. But it was too far to go, so Vyse might as well check up the other hall first. By the way, he was curious about the treasure. Having settled his mind, he turned to left and began to walk.

Vyse had just reached the opening when suddenly something swished by him. Then he saw it was…

"Oh, hello captain," Belle said, bouncy as always. "Were you passing through?"

"Yes I was," Vyse said. "Until someone blocked my way."

"What? Who? Oh, you mean me. That's right… I'll just…" She turned around and shouted into the room: "Everybody: Vyse is coming!" Belle stepped aside. "There: all clear."

If Belle's intention was to make Vyse confused, she had succeeded.

"What was that for?"

"I don't really know myself. Eh, of course I know _myself _but I don't know why Fi… they made me do this… tell them on beforehand that you was coming, I mean. Oh my, I wasn't supposed to say that!"

"So I got my own announcer. Now, where did you put my red carpet?"

"Red carpet? I don't know about that… oh, I've missed something again, have I?"

"Never mind," Vyse sighed. "Just never mind."

"I'm such an airhead!"

Vyse went into the hall, leaving his lively gunner behind him. As soon as he had passed her, and thus being outside of her perceptive field, he started to grin.

_Sometimes I wonder: does she ever put any tea in all her sugar?_

Belle might look like a total klutz, but she was still a capable girl. She had her heart at the right place… she just didn't think very far.

The cave was the same place as always. Three stalls which formed a large triangle. In the corner closest to him was Osman's stall. In usual order, she sat amongst her precious luxury articles, waiting for opportunities to grab a buck. Farther away stood Ilchymis, mixing up some new potions. A green mist covered his little apothecary. And to the left were Ryu-Kan and his forge. Today it seemed like he had got an assistant. And Vyse had "found the treasure". In both cases: it meant Fina. The silvite might seem demure enough, but she was not weak. She made her assisting with bravado.

Fina looked up when she heard Vyse coming. She seemed glad to see him.

"Hello, Vyse," she said. "Did you come for the dessert?"

"Sure did," he answered. "Ice cream with a topping of explanation."

That sure made Fina look a bit troubled.

"Like I said before" she started. "I can't tell you yet."

"I know, and I accept that. But I wonder about what you did yesterday morning."

All out of sudden, Fina apparently found her feet quite interesting to look at. She even seemed to blush a bit.

"What do you mean?" she asked plainly.

"Follow me."

Vyse and Fina started to walk to the exit which led out to the isle itself. Having business in other people's rooms was probably not something you would spill for anyone. Here no one would hear them.

"Okay," Vyse said, trying to make a start. "It's not that I'm angry at you, I'm definitely not, but I just want to know."

Fina took a deep breath.

"All I can say now is that I had my reasons," she said. "I understand that you find it strange, and I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, but I can't tell you why yet."

"Like your and Domingo's trip? And the fact you put Belle on 'guard-duty'?"

"…Yes I did. I will tell you later… but just not now."

Just before Vyse could say anything more, Aika entered.

"You heard the lady!" Aika said. "By the way, is it that strange that she needed some backup when you're on the loose?"

"I've never heard anyone except Galcian need a body-guard against me," Vyse replied. "But you can have it. After all" he smirked, "you are the weaker gender."

As soon as the thoughtless words had escaped his foul mouth, Aika and Fina fixed him with glares which told that he was in grave danger. And he hadn't even been serious! But they didn't know that…

"_This _means war," Aika stated. "Fina, are you with me?"

"I'll gladly take some minutes off," was Fina's foreboding answer. "Regular positions?"

"Right-o."

"For what?" Vyse asked. "No… no, no, don't come closer now don't… hey let go, get off me before I'll… ha-ha-hah! No sto-ho-ho-ho-hop!! It ti-hi-hi-hickles!!"

"And that's the reason we're doing this, you know," Aika said, smiling like she had the time of her life. She sat on top of him with her hand working at his sides. "But we can do much better than this, can't we?"

"Absolutely!" Fina agreed quite cheerfully, currently busy with his hips. "Shall we remove his boots?"

"Duh, is it cold in Glacia? Just don't forget the socks."

"No-ho-ho-ho please! Not my feet! Not my feet! Anything but… aha-ha-ha-hah!!"

Vyse's wiggle and struggle did no good; all of his attempts of breaking away were just as effective as a puny torpedo would've been against the Grand Fortress. He didn't get any help either. People probably saw this as internal struggle. And most of the men thought that Vyse sure didn't mind getting smooth female flesh all over him anyway.

It all finished when Vyse managed to agree that he would make Aika and Fina's beds for ten days. Pinned down on the ground, bare feet, all your sensitive spots getting assaulted, you had no options of negotiations. But from earlier experiences, he knew they'd stop counting at the second day. All they wanted was to score a major victory. It was neither necessary nor fun to have Vyse slaving for them.

But even if he had "lost", Vyse know _he_ had won by having Aika and Fina by his side. Things like this just made life worth living.

xXx

**7PM**

As per usual after a grand raiding, Polly and Urala made a grand dinner. As usual, Aika found everything delicious. But the company could've definitely been better; Fina was absent throughout the whole dinner. The redhead had tried to get some details from Ryu-Kan about what Fina was up to, but he hadn't given her any answer.

"I know you may feel excluded," he had said. "But don't feel pushed aside. She is a good person, and you should feel proud to count her as your friend. In time, you will find your answer."

It was all too obvious Aika wouldn't get any answer. If she wanted answers, she would have to get them from the source. So after she had finished her food (without even taking seconds), she set away to the cave where Fina was working. Vyse hadn't managed to get something more out from Fina, but maybe Aika could. No matter how close the three of them were, and no matter how good friends they were, there were still things only girls could talk to each other about.

Now Aika had reached the entrance to the cave hall. She entered and spotted Fina standing at the forge. Her back turned, she hadn't yet noticed Aika. It seemed like she had some work with the anvil. It was not necessary to scare her, but still…

"Hiya, Fina!"

Fina gasped and quickly swirled around, her hands behind her back. She looked just like she was in the process of doing something forbidden.

"Oh, hi, Aika," Fina said, laughing nervously. "You scared me there."

"Sorry 'bout that," Aika grinned. "Guess it's become my new hobby. Say" She tilted her head, as if she was trying to watch past Fina. "what are you working on?"

"… nothing special."

"When someone says 'nothing', it will in ninety-nine cases of a hundred mean 'something'."

"Maybe this is the one hundredth case?"

Right then Aika noticed a large piece of cloth lying over the anvil. She knew it hadn't lay there just before. Was Fina covering something? Aika could bet the _Delphinus _she did, although Vyse would probably kill her for that gamble, or at least ban her from the kitchen forever.

"Did you want anything?" Fina said.

The redhead quickly thought over what she would say. This might be tough.

"Yes. I want to know just why you have been acting so strange lately. First you groped Vyse" Aika smiled briskly, "Then, buzzing away with Domingo for some reason and now you lock yourself into the cave and miss the dinner. Heck, even _I _can be a lot less strange than that."

During her tirade, Fina had tried to avoid Aika's gaze. The blonde Air Pirate seemed quite tensed.

"I had and have stuff to do," Fina said.

"But just what?" Aika asked, trying not to sound fed-up. "Has something happened to you?"

Fina shook her head.

"No, nothing serious. Nothing is wrong."

Aika took a few steps forward.

"Well, if it's _nothing_, then why can't you tell either me or Vyse!?"

"No! It's private."

"Really!?" Her voice had turned much harder than she had thought. "But you could tell Domingo and Ryu-Kan and everyone else!?"

Those words made Fina jolt, as in pain, and she looked away.

"_That _was necessary," she said a bit strained. Too strained…

Slowly, Aika's word caught up with her. Oh, moons. What had she done? Together with Vyse, Fina was the most important and dearest person to Aika. And now she had made her hurt, crushed, sad. Not good.

"F…Fina… I'm sorry," Aika said, feeling _quite_ bad about herself.

Fina raised a hand to her eyes. It almost seemed as if she was drying away a tear.

"Don't be," Fina said. "It's not your fault."

Aika wasn't all that convinced. She stepped forward and, doing what words couldn't express, laid her arms around Fina. The silvite responded, which made Aika curl up a little closer.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you," Aika said. "I didn't mean to get angry."

"You've never done that," Fina said and laid her cheek on Aika's left shoulder. "Hurt me, I mean."

"And I _never_ want to. Ever."

They both went quiet. For now, it was enough just being close. An embrace was one of the best tokens of friendship, plus it felt cosy being together to someone you were fond of. And Aika was very fond of Fina.

Back at the tavern, the party went on. But Aika had no plans of returning just yet.

"It is a little tricky situation," Fina said, finally. "But I promise I will tell you when it's over."

"Don't worry, Fina," Aika said. "I already know of your secret."

Fina gasped and threw a quick glance over her shoulders.

"Did you see them?"

_Them? _Whatever.

"You're building a new Gigas, aren't ya?"

Fina's nervous looks was quickly dispersed in a mask of relief and then amusement. Aika felt Fina's body convulse when she started to laugh.

"Well, I tried to," she smiled. "Then I ran out of velorium."

"Sucks. But promise me that, when you're the world's new empress, I'll be your second in command, okie-dokie?"

"Too late," Fina giggled. "I've already settled for Vyse as my right-hand."

"Yeah but… don't you need a left one as well?"

"Now when you say it. I could use someone to carry around my cloak and polish my crown."

"Why you!"

To this insult, there was only one answer. Aika immediately started to mess up Fina's hair quite badly and then proceeded to take her down. Unfortunately, Fina caught up with her and turned her around, so they both fell down on the floor in a heap. They tumbled around in a quite wild but even wrestle, struggling to get the best of each other. Their laughter and shouts echoed throughout the whole cave.

"I'll get you for this!"

"No-o way!"

Even if Aika was the stronger of the two of them, Fina was the most agile. Plus, she had the advantage of looking like a pretty demure girl, which made everybody nearby relax and take it easier on her… and then be caught by total surprise!

But victory or not, as long as she was enjoying herself, she was happy.


	3. Day 3

**5:30Am**

Early morning at Crescent Isle. The ground was still damp of dew. The air was cool and crispy. The sun had started to warm, only the shadows were the last outposts of the night's coldness. It all looked so peaceful. It would be hard to imagine that this calm place was a base with Air Pirates.

No matter how strange sight it was; it was really Vyse who had got out of bed this early hour. He had awoke, realised it was too early, but then decided to be a good example. Being the captain, it was always first one in and last one out. Sometimes he could miss his more carefree life before he became captain. As the leader of these Air Pirates, he had a great deal of responsibility. But no matter, the small cons was overshadowed by the enormous pros. He would do this, no matter what. And being together with his favourite girls aka best friends made everything great. If he could handle them, he could handle anything.

And talking about Aika and Fina, the silvite could be seen in the distance. She had just emerged out of the cave, in which she had been occupied last night, and made her way towards the living quarters. Vyse decided to go and meet her.

As he came closer, Vyse saw Fina had her eyes almost closed, and she walked a bit, not wobbly, but sluggish. Carrying a brown leather pounce; she had her gaze at the ground. Then she looked up and spotted him.

"Good morning, Fina," Vyse said. "Up early?"

"Really?" Fina yawned and hid the pounce behind her back. "Is it…morning already?"

_Morning already_?

"Now wait here a second, have you been up _all night_!?"

"Well, if it's morning, then… yes. If I'm not dreaming this, that is."

Now Vyse saw that Fina's eyes were not just tired, but also quite red and puffy. She had that sort of gaze which told of a grand tiredness. What ever could she have done that was so important that she had to neglect sleep?

"Okay, no more kidding around!" Vyse said. "Just what have you been doing?"

"Five pairs of lemon-coloured socks in Aika's dresser with a huge hug."

It took some seconds before he fully understood what she had said, and he still couldn't believe he had heard her right.

"What!?"

Fina's answer to this was not expected. She laughed, however slightly. Her head tilted back and forward, as she tried to focus on him.

"Ooh, Vyse. You… know I can't tell you… yet."

"What if I want to know!?"

"Well, at least I didn't plunder the _Delphinus's _quarter engine. It was all Don's idea, and he said he would use it to blow up all paprika in the whole world. I'd get a share of it if I kept quiet." She laughed again.

Fina talked with a slight delay on her words. Even if it seemed as she was thinking very hard before she spoke, it still was complete nonsense. Maybe she was too exhausted to think clearly. But from what?

Vyse suddenly remembered yesterday when he had explained what 'high' meant. Fina did seem a bit muddled. Not just because he had never seen her like this, but he had seen this sort of acting in others… after a drinking-round. Expecting the worst, he leant towards her and took a quick sniff at her face.

"Do I smell good?" she answered with suppressed giggle. "Gunpowder and lubricate is a great perfume, don't you think?"

Fina didn't smell of loqua. Then he could exclude that. And that left…

"Fina," Vyse started and put his hands on her shoulders. "Now I want you to answer truthfully. Are you using any drugs?"

Those words seemed to hit, and they slowly washed away all Fina's jolliness. She half-closed her eyes and laid her hand upon his.

"I… _know_ what drugs mean," she said. "That's… why I _never _would get near… such things. Ever. I'm not a junker."

"Junkie."

"Whatever." She paused. "I don't want you to worry about me."

"Of course I'm worried! Why wouldn't I!?"

"If you let me finish. I appreciate your concern, it's very kind that you care. But right now there's nothing wrong with me at all. See, I don't want you to feel troubled… about me or anything."

"If you do, I do."

"That's what I meant. I'm fine, except I haven't slept for almost a whole day. But now I promise you, Vyse, I will tell you tomorrow." She giggled. "Or today, I guess."

At least it was one step forward.

"Just as long as you're alright," Vyse said. "Are you going to get some sleep now?"

"At least for some hours," Fina replied in a drowsy voice. "Is it very late… early… both?" She giggled again.

"Let's just say yes," Vyse said.

By a sudden impulse, Vyse took Fina under her arm and started to walk. Fina herself didn't seem surprised, at first.

"Look now, Vyse," Fina said. "I can walk on my own. And what if someone sees us? What will they think?"

"Probably just what everybody around here thinks already."

"Except for that. They might… think I'm wasted."

"Aren't you?"

"Only… tired."

"Or totally tipsy."

"Tips…? I'm not. I don't have any hints or tips. I'm the one going around and ask about just _anything_, you know." She laughed.

"Remind me to not give you a penny for your thoughts," Vyse sighed. "Now you really seem gone."

"My thoughts are ma-a-gic," Fina said, and then started to giggle. "Oh, dear. I didn't say that, did I?"

"Great," Vyse groaned. "Now five of your thoughts will equal one brass coin."

"But Vyse I'm… don't you remember I don't _know _what money is…" After Fina said that, she burst into such laughter that she had to stop and grab Vyse so she wouldn't fall. "Sorry," she gasped. "But have you ever heard of an Air Pirate who doesn't know what money is?"

Vyse knew that lack of sleep would make anyone laugh at just about anything, but Fina really took the concept _sleep deprivation_ to a whole new level.

They reached the living quarters, went up the stairs and soon they stood outside Fina's door. After a quick goodnight and good morning, Fina went into her room. Vyse remained outside.

It was quite disturbing to realise he hadn't bought her story completely. Sure, Fina had promised she would tell him about this whole thing she had been doing, and she always kept her promises. But then again, she had seemed too gone. OK, it might be a "worst case" scenario, but if it was true… it would be dire.

Having settled his mind, he carefully opened her door.

Fina lay on her bed, fully dressed and fully sleeping. Her left hand rested on her waist, the right one held the pounce she had tried to protect. Her chest rose and sunk in time with her calm breathing. Eyes closed. Totally peaceful, no idea what was going on around her.

Vyse knew it was relatively risk-free. When Fina did something, she went in for it totally; even when it came to sleeping. He sometimes joked that anyone could put Fina upside down in her sleep without her noticing it. Or, if you wanted to be really nasty, put her on a ship going to Ixa'taka. Vyse had tried neither, but knew Fina would remain sleeping. Else: he would be tossed into the sky, or be declared a first-class pervert. Both alternatives were bad.

Vyse glided into her room and carefully closed the door behind him. Silently, he tiptoed up to her bed. It was just a moment's work for Vyse to gently snatch the pounce from her fingers. With one last look at her face, he opened the seal to Fina's secrecy.

It was empty.

There was a knock at the window. Vyse quickly turned his gaze, expecting all the population of Crescent Isle to peek on him. Luckily, it was just Cupil. The silvite creature made an expression which looked like a grin, and then he flew away.

_I guess I couldn't outsmart you that easily_, Vyse thought. Fina just kept sleeping.

He threw a glance towards her face. It was like staring straight into the innocence itself. Now first, Vyse realized how foolish his hunch was. Well, at least his intentions were good. But of course Fina wouldn't do such bad stuff. She didn't even taste loqua, so why should she sniff garpa-seeds?

Carefully, Vyse snuck up to her closet and opened up the door. The hinges squeaked a bit, but Fina continued to sleep. Vyse was not the one who would poke around in other people's stuff, and definitely not a girl's stuff, but he wasn't out for her personal things or clothes. From the middle shelf he brought out a blanket, tiptoed back to Fina's bed, and laid it over her. Standing just next to her, he had a pretty good look at her. Usually, she looked quite cute. But now, sleeping, her angelic features could make any heart melt like butter in Nasr. Tenderly he tucked her in, and started to get out. At the door, he stopped, turned around for one last look. Vyse covered his mouth, kissed his palm, and blew it towards Fina.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered.

xXx

**10AM**

Fina woke to the sound of insistent beeps. She opened her sleepy eyes and got a look at the sound's origin: Cupil.

The spud did not work only as a weapon. He could even be used as an alarm watch. Fina herself felt like rolling over and going back to sleep, but when she remembered what had happened last night and what would happen today, she sat straight up, her face cut by a happy smile. Cupil beeped again and flew closer to her.

"Good morning, Cupil," she said and patted him on his head. "Do you have them?"

Cupil opened his mouth and made the real leather pounce fall down into Fina's hand. A quick look inside verified that _they_ remained. Fina couldn't afford having her efforts ruined at the last instant. That's why she had sent away Cupil with her secret. Seemingly at the last minute. This new blanket, which Fina had no memory of putting in her bed, was clear evidence that perhaps Vyse had been in to her room. And he complained that _she _had walked in on him! She wasn't angry, though. If she remembered her behaviour correctly, she would've been worried too. And the fact he hadn't let go of his suspicion showed that he cared. Not that Fina had doubted it, but it was heartwarming to see it for real. As Aika and Vyse would later today…

xXx

**12:05 PM**

Vyse was on his way to the tavern. Now it was time for lunch. Since everything had been sorted out from the last raiding, everybody was relatively having a day off. Fina was not the only one who had taken a sleep morning. On second hand; she needed it the most. But why? What had she been doing last night?

All out of sudden, Vyse felt a huge pressure on his left shoulder. Vyse turned his head and caught a glimpse of something yellow that swished past him. At the next moment, Aika had hit the ground in front of him. Energized greetings were her speciality. With a huge grin across her face she said:

"Hiya!"

Vyse peered up at the sky.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but it seems like it's raining redheads today."

"Nope. It's raining angels. And we're right on time for the day's highlight!"

"The day's highlight? Don't you include breakfast and dinner?"

"Nah, right now lunch is my favourite, 'cause it's lunchtime and I'm hungry."

That was a prime-example of Aika's "logic".

"… I'm not even pretending I understand."

"Like you ever have. Say, anything new about Fina?"

Vyse turned his head to see if anyone was nearby. No one was.

"Not really. Oh, I spoke to her this morning, but I got nothing new. Except that she'll reveal it today. Whatever it is."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Although, she might be mistaken. When she said it… she appeared to be quite gone."

"What do you mean 'gone'?"

"Woozy, whimsical, weird. It was early this morning. _Very _early."

"Aww, then it's just natural. Everybody gets fun whenever they've just awaked or haven't slept for a long time."

"Sure. But Fina actually seemed _high _on something."

"Oh? How high?"

Vyse pointed up at the meeting-room.

"That high?" Aika said as she peered up to where Vyse pointed. "Wow, she grows fast, doesn't she? You better not have looked up under her skirt then."

"What!? Don't get stupid! You know the difference between 'high' and 'high'."

"Oh, but Vyse," Aika grinned and nudged him with her elbow. "Don't feel so ashamed. Everybody knows guys are legitimate pervs anyway, so why shouldn't you have been peeping?"

"You had it coming!"

In answer to this unjust accusation, Vyse took a hard grip around Aika and quickly fell her. It all went so quick, Aika hadn't had time to react. Vyse kneeled over her, then grabbed her wrists and crossed them over her stomach. Now he had her disarmed, while he still having one arm free.

"Hey!" said the very indignant Aika. "Not fair! I wasn't ready for that!"

"'Not ready'?" Vyse replied. "And still you send a proclamation to war?"

"My, my, were you trying to cover something up, huh?"

"No. I'm trying to deliver punishment for speaking against your captain." He smiled to show he wasn't _all _too serious. "And to do that: try to imagine to worst thing ever and multiply it with ten. Might want to subtract a bit, and there you have it."

"Oh, great. I'm not a math genius… AAAAAHHH, NOOO STOP IT!! VYSE STOP!!"

Aika screamed like she was getting killed, wiggled and tried to break loose. That didn't stop Vyse. He only had one hand to work with, but he managed just fine. If he had settled for something, he would do it no matter what. And he would succeed.

Aika's screaming had made the yaffi-sisters come out of the tavern. They watched the scene from afar.

"Oh, my," Urala said, astonished. "I never thought he would do this. In public, I mean."

"Me neither," Kirala agreed. "Better not let Fina find out about it. She'd just be jealous."

"Yes. But some thinks it's the other way around."

"Yeah right. And some thought our people ate with sticks. _Giant _sticks."

The sisters had been quite wrong in both aspects. It had been a bit tricky for Vyse to loose up the bindings around Aika's braids, but he had made it. Now her hair lay in a big red bundle.

"There now," he said, laughing slightly. "That wasn't such a chore now was it?"

"Not!? I'll get you for this someday!"

"Don't worry. It's just healthy to try out something new."

"Oh, yeah? Shall I braid YOUR hair then!?"

"No way. _I _would look horrible in it." He smiled briskly. "Unlike you."

That was an unexpected answer, and it sure made Aika brighten up. Vyse maybe wasn't Prince Charming, but he was trying. And it was always nice to hear that you looked good. Then suddenly, she heard the sound of footsteps. As Vyse covered all of her sight, she had no clue to who it was.

"Hello," said Fina's voice. "What are you… oh my. What has happened with your hair, Aika?"

"It was _Vyse _who happened to me!"

"Not much," Vyse answered. "I'm just trying to give Aika a decent haircut, but do you think that made her happy?"

"I'll tell ya: fruit, treasure and loqua will do," Aika said, then smiled devilishly. "But do you know what he just said to me? He said my braids make me look gorgeous."

"Aika! You don't have to say it out loud," was Vyse's objection, but it was too late.

"Is that so?" Fina said in an amused tone of voice. "Then maybe I'll get braids too."

"Yay!!" Aika exclaimed. "That's a great idea! Just let your hair grow long enough, and then we'll look like twins. Yeah, I can just picture it…"

Vyse himself seemed quite shocked at the imaginary sight in which Fina ran around in the infamous Aika-braids.

"Don't bother, Fina, please," Vyse said. "You're…" He stopped.

"Are what?" Fina asked.

"Well…" Of course he meant what he had thought to say, but still… This if anything would enhance all rumours beyond known limits but… "That is…"

"Come on!"

… having said "A", he better say "B".

"… you're pretty just the way you are."

Well so what!? By the way, who _wouldn't _think so?

"Thank you," Fina said, sounding glad. "You are too."

Vyse probably looked just as amazed as he felt, because Aika started to grin at him. Fina was a bit blunt, maybe, but honest. That's what he liked about her, among other things.

"But Fina" Aika giggled "don't scare him like that."

"Me scared?" Vyse said and stood up. "No way, I'm more like hungry. So, me ladies, let's hit the tavern."

"Sounds awfully great to me," Aika said and leapt back up on feet, her hair hanging down long on her back.

With that said; the three friends began to walk. Vyse was in the middle of them. Being together with them both was the best thing he knew. Even though they had their outer differences, they were each other's mirror images inside. They belonged together.

As if she had read his thought; Fina suddenly said:

"I'm so glad I've met you two,"

Aika stretched out and laid a hand on Fina's shoulder.

"Hey, ditto," she said. "That means 'Same to you'."

Vyse could do nothing but agree with them both. It was the three of them, as it would always be.

xXx

**13:30 PM**

Aika sat in her room and trussed up her braids. No matter how strange they looked, she liked them. It was even stranger to see her with her hair combed down. At least that's what everybody else seemed to think. Domingo had clearly given her eyes. Flattering. Thanks but no thanks mr-lovesick-lookout. Aika's braids were her, savvy?

And by the way: Aika trusted Vyse's taste.

_As if I didn't know that already_, she thought a bit frisky. _But then again: it's nice to actually hear it._

To put it simple; there were many advantages of having a guy as best friend. As he would always be, altogether with Fina of course. The three of them would always be together.

Just as Aika had finished her braids, she heard a knock on the door.

"Enter… at own risk."

The door opened and Fina made her entrance.

"Hello, Aika," Fina said. "Were you busy?"

"Nah, just repairing the Aika-fortress from Vyse's assault."

They both laughed.

"Maybe he was paying back for yesterday's assault?" Fina giggled.

"Why bother? He's never done that before. But if he did" Aika pointed at Fina and said with an evil voice: "You… will be next."

"I hope not" Fina said "because now we're going to have a session at the meeting-room."

"Really? About what? New raids?"

"I'll wait with that until the three of us are gathered," was Fina's response.

"Sooo, are you gonna reveal something?"

"Let's just say 'yes'."

"Hmm, that usually means trouble coming from… me. Let's do it!"

And thus; the two girls started to walk. Fina took the lead. Aika thought for herself that she seemed quite expectant. The redhead resisted the temptation of asking her about it. If the silvite wanted it to be a surprise, she would have it.

Finally they reached the lift, and soon they were on their way upwards. When the mechanism had stopped, they went in to the meeting room, and found Vyse sitting by the table's left side. Aika sat down next to him while Fina closed the door.

"What's this about?" Aika whispered to Vyse.

"No clue," Vyse answered. "I hoped you might know something. She just told me that we were gonna have a meeting of sorts."

By now, Fina had arrived to the table, and she sat down just in front of them.

"Well now," Fina started. "I know I might've behaved a bit strange lately. But the reason for that" She made a pause. "Do you remember what happened one year ago, at this very day?"

Vyse and Aika exchanged a glance.

"Nothing I remember," Vyse said pensive. "If you mean when the Crystal War started, it's a couple of days left."

Or…? Now wait a second! Just what had happened before? Did she mean…

"Unless…" Aika started.

Fina got a new sort of sincerity in her eyes.

"Yes," Fina replied. "Today, it has passed one year since we met for the first time."

"What?" Vyse said, greatly astonished. "Really?"

"Yes. Or, more correctly, it's been one year since I awoke on the _Albatross_."

"Oh, I… I had totally forgotten."

"What?" Aika said. "Vyse, you _forgot _we've met Fina!?"

"No!"

"That's alright," Fina said, smiling. "In fact… the surprise will be much bigger then."

"Surprise?" Aika and Vyse echoed.

"That's right. Please stretch out your hands, and close your eyes."

Vyse and Aika did just so. The redhead still felt a bit amazed at Fina's bomb. She had finally got the idea when Vyse mentioned the Crystal War. But when Fina actually said it out loud, well, it was strange that Fina had remembered the _exact_ day. But to think… one year since that day. Wow! And what a wonderful time it had been.

Then Aika felt something being pressed against her palm. Something small and hard. It felt like a circle of some sort.

"Open up," Fina said.

Vyse and Aika opened up their eyes and then saw…

"Now blow me down!" Aika exclaimed.

In their hands lay a silver ring each. It was thin, yet it still felt solid. It was decorated with tiny black markings. Very detailed and very beautiful. Also, in Aika's ring, a tiny red stone was embedded. Vyse had got a blue one.

"Did you get one too?" Vyse said to Aika.

"Yes, did you?"

"Yes."

The rings did seem quite exotic. A great gift for their "one-year anniversary". As if…

_As if it would be our wedding day, _Vyse thought friskily, trying not to grin at the thought.

"Did you like them?" Fina asked.

"Absolutely!" Vyse said with a sort of voice that shined just as much as his smile. "They're great. Where did you get them?"

"Where I bought them? I didn't buy them."

"Aha!" Aika exclaimed. "You stole 'em from the plundering! Way to go, Fina! Plundered fruit tastes the best, and Ixa'takan too of course."

"I smithed them," Fina said.

Was it true? _Fina _and _forge _was a bit strange in the same sentence, but… Then Vyse suddenly recognized the markings in the ring. They were silvitic letters! Fina had once spent some time teaching both him and Aika the silvitic alphabet.

"I see," Vyse said. "So _that's _what you were up to all day yesterday!"

Fina nodded and smiled.

"Precisely. Ryu-Kan gave me some help with the basics, but I made the details myself. Of course, I hadn't done anything like this before so it took some time. And I _did _ask Belle to keep an eye out if either of you would show up. It worked quite well. It seemed to take a turn for the worse at the evening, but I think I managed to cover it."

"Yep," Aika said. "You sure did. I had no clue."

All day long. No wonder Fina had worked herself exhausted and half-crazy. Actually, Vyse had once thought about throwing a party for their "one year anniversary". But that was long ago, so he had eventually forgotten about it. And now Fina had done it. She was a real pearl. This ring he would treasure tenderly. Vyse looked a bit closer on his gift. Maybe he was wrong but it seemed like…

"Is something the matter?" Fina wondered.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but it seems like it's glowing?"

"To me it seems like you've taken some weird pills," Aika grinned. "Or… hey! Mine is glowing too!"

"Of course," Fina said. "Moon Stones do that. Especially those from the silver moon."

Silver Moon? Vyse quickly thought about the letter Fina had left them. 'We're south of the middle ocean'.

"So they're made of Moon Stone?" Vyse said. "Now I know what you did the day before yesterday! Did you really travel to the silver region to get a Moon Stone?"

"I did," Fina said. "Domingo helped me to find a good stone, and then we went back. It's a nice material, and it feels good to have something of the silver moon with me."

"With you?"

Fina's hand flung down to her pocket, and then returned with a ring identical to Vyse and Aika's, except it had a white stone embedded.

"Yes. I decided to make one for myself as well."

"Great," Aika said. "One for everyone of us. After all, we're all silvites, sort of."

"What do you mean?" Vyse asked.

"I mean" Aika started, apparently realizing she had made a blunder "we're all from beneath the silver moon."

"Or just next to it," Fina stated.

"Aaw, that doesn't matter. It's like you're a cousin."

"Or" Vyse said with a warm gaze towards Fina "a long lost sister."

_Now THAT sounds better_, Aika thought.

Actually, it felt like Fina had always been with them. As if fate had brought them together. Fina was something like a lost puzzle piece. They were meant to be together.

Fina herself felt deeply moved by Vyse's words. Aika and Vyse were the two most dearest people to her. The three of them were practically one small, happy family. Maybe she had experienced several personal tragedies over the past year, but it was still the most wonderful year Fina could ever remember. And more would come.

"Now, let's put 'em on," Vyse said. "Just hope it fits."

"They will," Fina said and slipped the ring on her finger. "I've taken your measurements personally."

"When did you do that?" Vyse asked.

"The morning before I went away."

And with that line, the last piece of the puzzle was added.

"So" Aika grinned "you _did _walk in on us. You perv."

"I didn't do anything like that!" Fina objected. "I only checked up your fingers. And besides" She smiled. "no one ever told _me_ what tape measurement mean. I had to do it my way."

"Great," Vyse sighed. "'Vyse the Slow-minded', 'Aika the Gluttonous Imaginer' and 'Fina the Perv Pirate'. What a great collection of misfits we are."

"Yeah, but we're the _best _misfits," Aika countered.

"Being the best misfit is nothing to be proud of," Vyse objected.

"Well, you have to be grateful of the little things you get."

"Grateful?! It's the worst thing that can happen!"

"See my point? If it can't get any worse, it can only get better. And if it can only be better, that's great. Do you.. uh.. like savvy?"

Faced with that line and the whole conversation; no one of them could help laughing their socks off. But in Fina's case, it was more a question of laughing of happiness. Vyse and Aika would never let themselves be brought down, nor would they let Fina. That's what she liked the most with them, among many other things.

"I'm so glad you liked them," Fina said. _And I'm so glad for being with you._

"Of course," Aika replied. She sprawled her fingers to get a good look on her new ring. "It's shiny, it's pretty, it fits perfectly, and it's from you. I love it already!"

"Me too," Vyse agreed. "But let's go back. Before the others wonder where we are, and what we're doing."

They all stood up and walked to the door. She didn't show it, but Fina did feel a tad dismayed. To just abruptly break up this honest moment of sincere friendship was just… Especially since she had put so much effort into all this. Wasn't all her endeavour worth more than this?

"Hey, Fina," Vyse said suddenly.

The silvite turned to her friend, and then found herself pulled into his nice and tender embrace.

"You didn't think you could just slip out, did you?" he said with a warm smile.

Fina both smiled and hugged back.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she said.

"Hey!" Aika chimed, "Don't ya _dare _leave me out of this one."

While still holding Fina, Vyse moved a little to the side to make room for Aika. Fina slipped one of her arms away from Vyse just in time as she felt the touch of Aika's close hug, which she returned as best as she could.

With or without rings, they were best friends forever. Could it be much better?

_Fin_

* * *

A/N: "Skies of Arcadia" and all in it belongs to Sega and Overworks.  
Thanks to user MartinIII for proofreading.  
Happy Christmas!


End file.
